Falling For You
by Chise Yamaguchi
Summary: Original Story:AU: Kagome has been burned by her past, but can a good friend help her heal her wounded heart or will he just end up adding to the pain?
1. What started it all

Falling For You

Summary: Original Story/AU; Kagome has been burned by her past, but can a good friend help her heal her wounded heart or will he just end up adding to the pain?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of the characters will be OOC. It will mainly be Kagome's side of things since it's based off of what happened to me and I don't live life through my friends so I don't know what they did when I wasn't there to see it.

Chapter one: What Started it All

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Inuyasha: Junior 17, hanyou

Kagome: Sophomore 16, ningen

Sango: Sophomore 15, ningen

Miroku: Sophomore 16, ningen

Rin: Sophomore 16, ningen

Sesshoumaru: Senior 19, youkai

Kouga: Junior 17, youkai

Hojou: Sophomore 16, ningen

* * *

Beeep BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Kagome rolled over in her bed hitting the alarm clock. She opened one eye seeing that she had a little time before she really needed to get out of bed. She rolled back over onto her back and stared at the ceiling thinking.

Today was another day of school. This year wasn't as bad as before, but she wasn't looking forwards to going either. The best thing she liked about school was the fact that she always saw all of her friends. She also didn't get a lot of homework this year, which left her with a lot of time to do whatever she wanted after school. She loved this school year a lot better than she did her freshman year.

Last year wasn't her greatest year and it didn't just have to do with school. Last year her parents had gotten a sudden divorce. Kagome and her brother Souta hadn't expected it at all. Right after the divorce was finalized, her father took Souta and left. After they had left, Kagome barely heard from them. It seemed like all connections were being broken so they couldn't contact anymore.

Kagome's mother had left a few months after the divorce because Kagome's grandfather wasn't doing too well. He lived in America so Kagome's mother flew out to take care of him expecting him to be better after a few weeks. Kagome's mother arranged that Kagome just stay at Sango's, her best friend, house until she came back. That was last year.

Sango and Kagome were best friends and even though they would fight sometimes, it was nothing that they couldn't get over within a few days. Staying at Sango's house helped her get over the divorce and missing her father and little brother easier. Sango's family loved having Kagome around. Well at least Sango and her little brother Kohaku did. Sango's mother had died in childbirth with Kohaku and their father worked late into the night and early the next morning. It was a good paying job. They lived in a mansion so there was plenty of space for Kagome to move in and everyone seemed happy.

Last year, Sango had gotten a boyfriend, Inuyasha. They had dated on and off for about three months. They had a good relationship, but they would disagree on something, Sango would yell at Inuyasha and Inuyasha will yell back which ended in a breakup that would last a week or less. But sometimes the breakups were because Sango wanted more attention on her. It was usually unfair to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was lovesick and went with her every whim.

Kagome liked Inuyasha, as a friend, maybe a good friend, and she hated that way that Sango would sometimes treat Inuyasha, but Inuyasha didn't care as long as he got back together with Sango in the end. Over the summer they finally broke up for good. After the tenth break up Inuyasha had decided to try dating someone else and went out with Ayame. It didn't last long since they didn't have anything in common, but it pissed Sango off. That's why she refused to get back together with Inuyasha, Ayame was her best friend and she couldn't believe that Inuyasha would go after one of her best friends behind her back.

Inuyasha has apologized for it more times than Kagome could count. Kagome was on vacation with her mother at the time so she just got the idea of what happened. She didn't have the full story, but that was what she put together.

Sango was starting to get over the breakup and was looking at other guys. In fact she had her eyes on one guy named Miroku. Miroku was a giant pervert and Inuyasha's best friend. Apparently Inuyasha can't date one of her friends, but she could one of his. That pissed Inuyasha off to no end. Miroku claims his innocence in the matter, which is why Inuyasha hasn't beaten the crap out of him yet.

Inuyasha doesn't want to move on like Sango has. Inuyasha just wants Sango because he thinks that he's 'in love' with Sango. Sango claims that she doesn't care for him anymore, which is why she gets jealous whenever Inuyasha does something with another girl even if it's as simple as hanging out in the halls.

Kagome was just afraid that she will have to pick between her two friends. Sango was her best friend since forever and she only met Inuyasha through Sango's relationship. She felt that she would have to pick Sango's side, though she couldn't imagine living without Inuyasha in her life. She just hoped that that day never came.

On top of all the other stress of her parents separating, her mother leaving, all her friends getting boyfriends and falling in love, she had her secret that no one knew and that she was dealing with on her own. She hadn't told anyone, not even Sango, about it and planned on keeping it that way. She knew that once she told someone that she'd have to trust them more than anyone else she ever had.

"Kagome! Get your lazy ass out of bed before I kick it out!" Sango yelled knowing that Kagome didn't have too much trouble waking up, but it was more actually the getting out of bed part that didn't go so well. Usually Kagome had to be dragged out of bed and today didn't look any different.

Kagome rolled over putting her back to the door, "Five more minutes!" Kagome yelled back as she pressed the pillow over her head trying to block out the noise.

Sango banged on Kagome's door, "NO, NOW! I'm not going to be late again! We are leaving in 15 minutes and if you're not ready I will leave without you!" Sango yelled as she went downstairs to eat breakfast with Kohaku.

Kagome groaned and pushed herself out of bed as she grabbed clothes and went to change glad that she took a shower last night. After dressing she quickly ran down stairs and went to the table seeing Sango and Kohaku were finishing eating as she arrived. Kagome smiled slightly, "I'm earlier than last time." Kagome said in her defense before the others could complain.

Sango rolled her eyes, "You need to get up earlier." Sango muttered as she got her things together.

Kohaku laughed at their usual morning argument, "We'll, I'm going to head off for school. See you guys later." Kohaku said before running out the door.

Kagome and Sango watched as he ran out before Sango rolled her eyes, "I don't get how we're related. Yeah, we might look alike, but I can't see how anyone could willingly run to school when they have the option of getting a ride."

Kagome laughed slightly, "Well, he just likes to stay in shape. Nothing really wrong with that." Kagome said then laughed at the look on Sango's face, "All right, well it's a little weird to want to do that so early in the morning." She finished as she got up and put her dishes away. Kagome grabbed her things as she went to the door with Sango.

"All right, looks like we wont be too late." Sango said as she got into her car and started it up. After Kagome was in, she backed up and headed towards their school.

"Oh! Over there." Kagome pointed out a free parking space as Sango pulled into it. They quickly got out and went to the large cherry blossom tree. They threw their things on the ground before leaning back against the tree, "I guess we're the first ones here after all." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Keh, that's what you think." Said a guy jumping down from the tree and landing in front of the girls.

Sango glared, "Inuyasha! Don't do that! You're lucky that they let a hanyou into the school, don't blow it! You know no one is supposed to be in that tree! It's sacred!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Sango, "Yeah the Goshinboku or whatever. I don't get what's so sacred about it. It's nothing but a stupid tree."

Kagome frowned at him as well, but mainly for scaring them, "It was planted the same year as the school was built. It is the symbol of our school! It's also a memorial of the little girl that died here."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. The girl was the young daughter of the first headmaster. As he was preparing everything for the first day, the girl climbed this tree, but by a freak accident, she was killed. No one knows what exactly killed her, but there was something important about this tree that the girl wanted to protect and died doing so. It's said that her spirit still protects this tree and only the pure of heart can be near it." Miroku said as he joined them by the tree.

"'Pure of heart'? What the hell are you doing here then, you lecher?" Inuyasha muttered as he growled when Miroku invited himself to sit between Kagome and Sango.

Sango laughed as Inuyasha growled about Miroku being close to her. She knew Inuyasha still cared for her and loved it. She looked at Miroku and smiled, "I guess you better watch out Miroku. Since you seem to know so much about the legend, you know what will happen if you try to grab either of our butts." Sango said though showed off her fist for emphasis.

Kagome laughed slightly until she felt a hand rub her backside. Kagome screamed and punched Miroku, "You pervert!"

Miroku held his hands up to both Sango and Kagome, "It wasn't me! I swear!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Like there's anyone else in this school that has a habit of rubbing everyone's ass."

Miroku frowned, "I detest that. I do not rub everyone's ass, I only rub girls asses." He clarified getting two bumps on the head.

The bell rang and Kagome hit Miroku once more for good measure before going off with Sango and Inuyasha to their classes. "W-what did I do?" Miroku asked barely conscious.

The first half of school was long and boring. Kagome didn't get any homework, as usual. Sango, on the other hand, had tons by lunch, which she always complained about. Kagome took classes that she had to and excelled in them. Sango always took classes that were above her and barely passed, but she bragged about being in higher classes.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha since Sango had yet to arrive. She smiled up at him, "So, how's school going for you so far?"

Inuyasha shrugged as he ate his lunch, "Nothing much. Just teachers talking about whatever and me not caring." Inuyasha said smirking down at her.

Kagome frowned at him, "You know you won't be able to get through life with your natural talents. You're going to have to work for something eventually and you wont know what to do. So don't expect to come begging to me when that day comes."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like I'll ever beg. I'm not some sissy guy like… Miroku."

Kagome and Inuyasha turned their attention to Sango and Miroku coming towards their table, "Please, please, please forgive me! It was an accident. I didn't really mean to touch your ass. My hand just slipped and I didn't know what to do. That's why I didn't pull away right away!" Miroku rambled out as he followed beggingly behind Sango.

Sango just sat down between Inuyasha and Kagome ignoring Miroku. Kagome rolled her eyes, "You know she's not always going to forgive you. Why can't you just change your pervert ways into… I don't know, maybe something more romantic that will actually get you somewhere with a girl?" Kagome said as she finished her lunch at the same time Inuyasha was getting up to throw his away. She simply gave her garbage to him for him to get rid of while he was up.

Inuyasha half glared at her, but did it anyways, "Anyone else that like to drop off their stuff?" he asked sarcastically.

Everyone at the table, even people they didn't know at the other end of the table, quickly gathered everything and threw it on Inuyasha's tray. Inuyasha growled at them before walking to the trash and throwing it all away before anyone else could add something more then taking the tray over to the tray drop off.

Miroku sighed as he looked over at Kagome, "I have no perverted ways, Kagome. It's all just misunderstandings."

Kagome shook her head, "'misunderstandings'? You just accidentally took Ayame's shirt off and accidentally touched her breasts…"

Miroku laughed slightly, "Okay, that was once… but that was a long time ago. Things like that were new to me back then. I couldn't help but be curious. It wasn't like she was exactly objective!"

"You're still a pervert. Nothing is going to change that." Kagome said as she rubbed her head. "I don't believe your stupid lies."

Sango finally looked at Miroku sitting across from her, "Will you promise never to do it again?" She asked knowing that she couldn't really ignore him for long.

Miroku got up and kneeled on the ground next to her. He took her hand and kissed it, "I swear to you that I have no intention on ever doing anything perverted to you ever again."

Sango blushed and smiled. She nodded as she turned away to hide her blush. She quickly finished her lunch as she stood up, "I'm going to go head outside. It's quieter out there and it'll be easier to finish my… MIROKU! YOU PERVERT! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!!!" She yelled glaring daggers at him.

Miroku quickly backed away from her, "I didn't do it on purpose! I swear to you! I had NO intention of doing that! My hand! It's cursed!" he said as he followed her out begging for her forgiveness.

Kagome laughed watching them knowing that it wouldn't last long before they would forgive each other and then Miroku would do something to make Sango mad again.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome smiled and turned to Kouga, "Hey Kouga, what's up? Where have you been?" she asked as she watched as he sat down next to her.

Kouga brushed his bangs back, "Well, I've been looking for you. It's been forever since I last saw you. You know we should see each other more often if you're going to become my mate." Kouga said grabbing her hands and kissing them.

Kagome blushed and backed slightly, "Kouga… I never said that exactly. I mean… I would like to become your mate **maybe** someday, but you can't just say that I'm going to be your mate without asking me."

Kouga smirked slightly at her, "We'll, you have given me everything to make me assume that you would be. Besides, what you've done in the past proves that, even though you might not be ready now, you want to become my mate." Kouga kissed Kagome's hand, "Just remember that I'm the only one that can touch you so don't let any creep take what's mine." He smirked at her and winked before he got up and left to find his group of friends.

"Hey Higurashi."

Kagome turned around again this time seeing Hojou behind her. She smiled and motioned for him to sit next to her, "Hey Hojou. I haven't seen you in a while. What's going on?" she asked politely.

Hojou blushed slightly as he sat close to Kagome, "Well, it's been hard going through all the classes I need to finish before Medical School. There's a lot I need to study for when I become a doctor." He said brightly smiling at her.

Kagome nodded slightly to him, "Yeah it's hard, but I'm sure you'll be fine. Ever since we were little you've always taken care of my scratches and knew exactly what to do. You'll become a great doctor. It's always what you've wanted to be."

Hojou blushed again, "Thank you, Higurashi. You've always been so kind to me." He said moving a little closer to her again so he was almost against her.

Kagome backed away slightly, but he just followed until she was out of space to move. She laughed nervously, "Uhh thanks for the compliment… Hojou."

He smiled and set his hand on her thigh, "You know you can talk to me any time about anything. I'll be there for you whenever. We haven't talked for so long and I really want to get back to what we used to have."

Kagome tried moving his unmovable hand, "Uhh… I… I don't…"

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Am I interrupting something?" he muttered glaring at them.

Hojou pulled away seeing that Inuyasha was behind him with his arms crossed. He smiled at Kagome before looking back at Inuyasha, "Nothing at all. I'll see you later Higurashi." He said glancing at her before walking away.

Kagome sighed in relief, "Thank you Inuyasha." She said quietly.

Inuyasha sat down on the bench, "Don't bother thanking me, but if that creep bothers you again, just talk to me and I'll take care of him." Inuyasha said as he looked around the room. _'Or two creeps. I smell both Hojou and Kouga on her.'_ He thought half paying attention to what he was doing.

Kagome blushed slightly, "Inuyasha…."

"Where's Sango?" he asked not paying much attention to her anymore.

'_One track mind…'_ Kagome sighed quietly, _'Of course… always about Sango even though she's trying to get with another guy…'_ Kagome thought before shaking her feelings away, "She went outside to work on her homework and probably fight with Miroku about his perverted ways." Kagome said as she stood up, "The bell is about to ring. I'll just start heading to my class." Kagome quickly grabbed her things as she started walking towards her study hall.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome confused at her sudden change in behavior. He grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder as he followed Kagome. "It's no use in trying to find her now I guess." He said as he walked with her towards their study hall class as the bell rang.

Kagome nodded as she kept her head down, _'Why am I acting this way? It's not as if I have feelings for him or anything. I'm just being stupid. He's my best friend's ex. Of course there's nothing between Inuyasha and I. I couldn't like someone, not after…'_ Kagome thought as she took her seat and set her stuff down.

Inuyasha sat next to her dropping his things on the floor, _'What's up with Kagome? She's never acted like this before. I bet it's that Kouga creep. He probably did something more than I saw. I'll make sure to beat him up next time I see him.'_ He thought smirking slightly. He glanced over at Kagome seeing that she was deep in thought, _'I know a way to cheer her up.'_

Kagome squealed and jumped feelings something tickling her side. She laughed and tried to push the hand away. "I-Inuyasha! Q-quit it!" She stammered out through her laughter.

Inuyasha smiled hearing her laughter, "Who's gonna make me?"

Kagome frowned playfully at him, "Me." She quickly grabbed his hand to stop him from tickling her and she started tickling him.

They continued at their tickle war until the teacher came in, "All right, all right. Settle down. This is a quiet study hall!" he announced before sitting at his desk and working on paperwork.

Kagome put on her music as she relaxed since she didn't have work to do. She closed her eyes getting a little rest before she would have to go to her biology class. She opened her eyes feeling paper on her hands. She glanced at Inuyasha seeing that the note was from him. She opened it and read:

_Hey_

_I was wondering what Sango and you were doing today after school. Maybe you guys can hang out at my place?_

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome took out her pencil and replied under his question:

_Hi_

_Sango has tons of homework to do and two projects. She also has practice for Tennis and Flute today so she can't really do anything._

Kagome refolded it before handing it back to Inuyasha. She watched as he read it and wrote something then handed it back to her. She unfolded it again and read:

_Well, what are you doing then? Just the two of us can hang out if Sango's too busy. I need something to do today. Can't waste a perfectly good Friday._

Kagome thought for a few moments. She had never been at Inuyasha's without someone else there. She shrugged it off. Inuyasha and her were friends. Just because they were alone didn't mean anything. She smiled as she responded back:

_Sure why not? I've got nothing to do. I'll need a ride though, if you don't mind._

She handed it back to him and watched as he simply nodded to her. She smiled and leaned back relaxing again waiting for the rest of the day to finish so she could go home and get ready.

* * *

Kagome looked behind her hearing the doorbell ring, "Be right there!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her jacket and slipped her shoes on. She opened the door and smiled seeing Inuyasha leaning up against the wall waiting for her. "Hey."

He smirked, "Took ya a while." He muttered as he pushed himself up and brushed himself off. "Where's Sango?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, those 30 seconds must have been murder on you, Mr. Impatient. I'm sorry it took so long for me to walk down the stairs. Next time I'll run and probably fall killing myself." She said as she turned and closed the door and locking it, "Sango's over at a friends house studying with them and working on their project."

Inuyasha laughed, "You're the optimist." He muttered as he walked towards the car with Kagome following a bit sad that he didn't get to see Sango at all. As soon as Kagome sat down and closed the door, Inuyasha took off. He sped off towards his place not caring much about speeding on small roads. If people got in his way, that was their problem.

Kagome frowned at him, "Do you have to speed so much?" She asked as she buckled her seat belt.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I like this speed. I could go a lot faster, but since you're already panicking…" Inuyasha turned the corner quickly making Kagome squeak in surprise. He laughed, "I can handle the car fine. This is nothing for me. I can run a lot faster than this."

Kagome glared at him, "You can run faster than 70 mph?" she asked knowing that he was a hanyou, though she doubted that he could run as fast as a youkai.

Inuyasha smirked, "I'll show you sometime." Inuyasha said as he stopped and parked in his driveway. He got out and walked towards the front door waiting for Kagome to catch up.

Kagome got out of the car and looked at Inuyasha's house. She shook her head. She knew that Inuyasha was rich, but somehow it always surprised her. Inuyasha wasn't the coolest kid in school, though he was pretty popular with everyone he met, mainly the girls. He drove a used car, mainly because he had a habit of speeding and his parents didn't want to keep buying expensive cars for him, though he had some that he didn't really use.

"Stop gawking and lets get to my room." Inuyasha said as he opened the door and waited for Kagome to finally catch up. "If we're lucky we'll miss seeing my family."

Kagome blushed slightly and nodded as she walked with him towards his room. She was used to living in mansions because of Sango's place, but Inuyasha's seemed bigger and it was decorated a lot differently. It had more antique things rather than the newest thing out there. Kagome liked his place and loved his family, well most of his family or mainly just his parents.

"Kagome-chan! You're here! Inu-chan didn't tell me that you were coming over!" Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, said coming from another room and hugging Kagome. Out of Inuyasha's friends, Kagome had always been her favorite.

Kagome smiled slightly feeling a bit weird to be hugged by Inuyasha's mother, but was quickly getting used to it from all the other times she had been over. "Hello Takahashi-san." Kagome said politely.

Izayoi pulled away, "Oh dear, just call me Izayoi! No need to be all formal or anything. You should know that by now." She laughed as she hugged Inuyasha, "Well, I'm going to go make sure the dinner is done right. I'll see you kids for dinner in a few hours. I'm sure Inuyasha wont mind taking you home a bit late." She said as she walked off to the kitchen.

Inuyasha shook his head and started climbing the stairs to his room, "I guess you're staying for dinner."

"I don't think I have a choice." Kagome said as she followed him to his room. She looked around seeing that it didn't seem like either Inutaisho or Sesshoumaru were home yet.

Inuyasha sat down on his bed and flipped on the TV. They watched it in silence for a while, sometimes talking to each other about random things going on in their lives, before Inuyasha finally turned to Kagome, "Hey, uhh I was wondering… you live with Sango and all and you're her best friend. Uhh do you know if… she may still consider going out with me?" Inuyasha asked thinking that it was a bit awkward talking to Kagome about it.

Kagome looked away from the TV and to Inuyasha. _'Well, she acts totally jealous whenever he's even looking at another girl so it's obvious that she still likes him even though she wont say that, but she is getting really close to Miroku now…'_ Kagome sighed slightly, "Well, she's upset about what happened over the summer, but maybe if you prove yourself to her… she might take you back."

Inuyasha smiled for a few moments, but then frowned, "How the hell am I supposed to 'prove myself to her'? What does that even mean?"

Kagome looked at her hands thinking for a few moments, "Well, prove to her that you love her like you say you do. You can't just say it, words are just words. You need to prove you love her with your actions." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha looked down trying to think of something to do, but couldn't come up with anything. He looked up at Kagome again, "Will you help me get back together with Sango?" he asked putting his doggie ears down in a puppy dog look.

Kagome frowned knowing that she was helpless with that look. She sighed and nodded, "I'll help you the best I can, but I don't promise anything all right?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, "Great! Come on, I think I smell dinner ready." Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked downstairs.

'_Why does it feel… weird when I think about Inuyasha getting back together with Sango?'_ Kagome thought to herself as she sat on his bed a few more moments before shaking it off and following him down to dinner.

She sat down next to Inuyasha and smiled at the servant who brought out the food. Across from her sat the emotionless Sesshoumaru. She looked up at him and they made brief eye contact before she nervously looked down and started eating her food. Next to Sesshoumaru was the serious Inutaisho. Izayoi sat between Inutaisho and Inuyasha at the end of the table.

Sesshoumaru was always quiet and rarely spoke unless his father asked him a question. Sesshoumaru did often stop to insult his brother since Sesshoumaru detest half-breeds. Sesshoumaru was also the one that was going to take Inutaisho's place in their company when he retired and Sesshoumaru had trained hard for the position. He hated his brother also because there was a chance that Inuyasha might take the position instead.

Inutaisho was a serious working and had started his company when he was about Inuyasha's age, which was centuries ago. It used to be only demon oriented, but recently it had become more mixed. Ever since Inutaisho had fallen in love with Inuyasha's mother. After Inuyasha was born, Inutaisho became very protective of him and his mother. He knew having a half-demon son was going to cause trouble with everyone that was upset about the mixing of demons and humans.

Inutaisho never really liked any of Inuyasha's friends. He didn't trust them and suspected that they could be using him to get money or planning on gaining his trust to hurt Inuyasha to get to Inutaisho. He didn't like that so he didn't usually like anyone around Inuyasha, besides Kagome. There was something about her that just made you warm up to her.

She was very much like Izayoi so Inutaisho couldn't help but like her. Their personalities were similar and it was easy for them to worm their way into a heart. Somehow he knew that Kagome would never intentionally hurt Inuyasha unless he deserved it. Even then, she usually kept things that bothered her to herself. He also knew that there was something about her that she was trying to hide and Inuyasha seemed to be getting closer to her to find out what.

After a bit of small talk, Kagome got up after finishing her dinner, being one of the last to finish. It was obvious that eating fast was on the father's side of the family or the fact that they were all guys helped with that. Kagome helped Izayoi cleanup before going back to Inuyasha's room. She laughed seeing him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling blankly. "Don't you look smart?"

Inuyasha frowned and grabbed her pulling her onto the bed and tickling her, "What was that?" he asked as he pinned her arms so that she couldn't fight back.

Kagome laughed and kicked trying to get free, "N-nothing! I-I give up! You win!"

Inuyasha smirked and let go, "That's what I thought." He said as he laid down on the bed next to her. He closed his eyes thinking to himself for a little bit.

Kagome glanced over at him seeing that he was quiet. She smirked thinking about getting revenge when he stunned her by his question.

"What do you think I should do first?" After a long pause of silence, Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome, "You know, to help me get back together with Sango. What should I do first?"

Kagome shook her head, "It has to be special and something where you two are alone so you can talk about things. I can't tell you exactly what to do. It has to be original and something that you think up on your own." Kagome said as she stopped, standing beside his bed.

Inuyasha half glared at her, "That helps a lot." He said sarcastically. He rolled off his bed and stood, "All this stupid shit you have to go through. It better work." He muttered as he grabbed his coat and went to the door, "Come on. It's getting late and you probably should have been home a while ago. Sango might worry that I've done something to you." He said as he walked outside.

Kagome just nodded slightly and followed him. Once outside she frowned and looked at him confused, "Umm Inuyasha? Did you drop something? Why are you keeling down?" she asked as she stood on the porch.

Inuyasha growled slightly, "What's with all the questions?" He looked behind him at her, "I told you that I can run faster than I can drive. If we're in a hurry I can just carry you. I'll prove to you that I'm faster than any youkai you'll meet. Now get on."

Kagome laughed and climbed on his back. She locked her arms around his neck, "Kouga's pretty fast you know. I'm not sure that you can run faster than him." She said as she tightened her grip when he stood up.

"Eh… loosen the grip. I'm not gonna let you fall." He said coughing slightly when she finally stopped choking him and let out a small 'sorry'. He held onto her thighs, "If I do 'accidentally' let go, just try to remember to curl in a ball and protect your head. You might live that way." He said as he walked more out into the open.

He laughed when she squealed and buried her face into his shoulder. Kagome playfully hit Inuyasha on the shoulder, "You better not let me fall." She muttered before locking her arms around his shoulders.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Come on, have a little more faith in me, will ya." He said before he jumped off high into the air. He jumped tree-to-tree, building-to-building on his way back to Sango's.

After a while of speeding through town Inuyasha jumped high and soared the rest of the way. He smirked feeling Kagome relax against him, "It's beautiful, seeing things from this view." She said as she looked over his shoulder.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Nothing special. It does make it easier to get away from whatever you're running from. Sesshoumaru still hasn't figured out that I can jump this high or that I can stay in the air for so long."

Kagome laughed, "You guys shouldn't fight so much. You should enjoy being in each others company while you still can."

Inuyasha scoffed, "What the hell are you talking about? I wouldn't fight with the fluff ball if he didn't keep insulting me about being a half-breed. He deserves everything that happens. I'll be glad when he finally takes my Chichi-ue's place at work. Then I wont have to see him as much maybe not at all."

Kagome frowned and closed her eyes leaning against his back, "Once he's gone you'll miss him more than you think you will. My little brother may have been annoying at times, but I still miss him. I miss having fights or having someone to talk to that isn't your parents. He's someone who knows exactly what I'm going through." Kagome said burying her face in his silver hair.

Inuyasha frowned though couldn't really say anything to that. He wasn't good with the whole emotions and comforting thing. He landed outside Sango's place. He kneeled down and dropped her off. "Night." He said simply before jumping off to go back home, _'Does her missing her brother and father upset her that much? She usually doesn't seem like she cares…'_ he thought as he glanced back at her to see that she was already inside.

Kagome noticed that everyone seemed to be asleep already. She quickly got ready for bed and went into her room. She closed the door and sat down on her bed taking her diary out. She opened it to a fresh page and started writing:

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe that I'm still writing like you understand what I'm writing, but I guess I'm naïve about that. That's not what I wanted to write about in here anyways. _

_I've kind of had a busy day today. __**He**__ showed up today out of nowhere. I can't believe he acts like nothing ever happened, but I'm doing the same thing. It's not that I'm really trying to forget what happened, it's just that I don't want to think about it and let it bring me down. I guess it already has since it's hard for me to trust anyone I don't know, but at least the others don't know that. As long as I'm able to keep my happy face up, then what does it matter what I really feel._

_Also, Inuyasha asked me to help him get back together with Sango. For some reason, the thought bothers me, but at the same time it doesn't. I want them both to be happy and that's what matters. Who cares about my own feelings? I don't even know what I'm saying. What feelings? It's not as if I like Inuyasha more than just a friend. After __**that**__ happened, I promised not to like anyone like that ever again._

_Though, even through everything. It's still a weird feeling that I'm getting. I don't really understand what it is that I'm feeling, but I don't like it. Its kind of scaring me. I wish I could describe what I'm feeling, but it's just this… kind of nervousness that I'm getting every time I'm with Inuyasha or see him. I've never felt like that before. What could it mean?_

_-Kagome_

Kagome put her diary down and closed it. She laid back on her bed watching the ceiling for a while trying to think things out before giving up and turning on her side to rest. It had been a long day and she was ready for it to end.

* * *

AN: Well, this is my new fanfic that I'm working on. It'll be updating a little slow for a while and by the time I'll be able to write this more easily, it'll be school and I wont have as much time to work on it. Isn't that fun? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. It'll probably have a happier ending than my life, but be warned that some things later on might not be for younger peoples, but that's a few chapters away and wont be in as much detail as things will about… 17 chapters away give or take a few. Well that's all for now, ja ne from Chise.


	2. Saturday Fun

Falling For You

Summary: Original Story/AU; Kagome has been burned by her past, but can a good friend help her heal her wounded heart or will he just end up adding to the pain?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of the characters will be OOC. It will mainly be Kagome's side of things since it's based off of what happened to me and I don't live life through my friends so I don't know what they did when I wasn't there to see it.

Chapter two: Saturday Fun

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Inuyasha: Junior 17, hanyou

Kagome: Sophomore 16, ningen

Sango: Sophomore 15, ningen

Miroku: Sophomore 16, ningen

Rin: Sophomore 16, ningen

Sesshoumaru: Senior 19, youkai

Kouga: Junior 17, youkai

Hojou: Sophomore 16, ningen

* * *

**Last Time**:

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe that I'm still writing like you understand what I'm writing, but I guess I'm naïve about that. That's not what I wanted to write about in here anyways. _

_I've kind of had a busy day today. __**He**__ showed up today out of nowhere. I can't believe he acts like nothing ever happened, but I'm doing the same thing. It's not that I'm really trying to forget what happened, it's just that I don't want to think about it and let it bring me down. I guess it already has since it's hard for me to trust anyone I don't know, but at least the others don't know that. As long as I'm able to keep my happy face up, then what does it matter what I really feel._

_Also, Inuyasha asked me to help him get back together with Sango. For some reason, the thought bothers me, but at the same time it doesn't. I want them both to be happy and that's what matters. Who cares about my own feelings? I don't even know what I'm saying. What feelings? It's not as if I like Inuyasha more than just a friend. After __**that**__ happened, I promised not to like anyone like that ever again._

_Though, even through everything. It's still a weird feeling that I'm getting. I don't really understand what it is that I'm feeling, but I don't like it. Its kind of scaring me. I wish I could describe what I'm feeling, but it's just this… kind of nervousness that I'm getting every time I'm with Inuyasha or see him. I've never felt like that before. What could it mean?_

_-Kagome_

_Kagome put her diary down and closed it. She laid back on her bed watching the ceiling for a while trying to think things out before giving up and turning on her side to rest. It had been a long day and she was ready for it to end._

**This Time:**

Kagome yawned as she got up out of bed. She stretched, "I'm SO glad that it's Saturday!" Kagome said knowing that she got to sleep in. She looked around the room seeing that it was pretty bright. She looked at the clock for a few moments, "11:30…? Sango's going to kill me for sleeping in so late…" Kagome muttered as she went to the closet and changed into something comfortable. She put on black shorts and a small blue t-shirt with a dark blue camo flower on it.

She tied her hair back and walked out the door yawning. She looked around, "It's too quiet around here for a Saturday…" Kagome muttered as she slowly walked down the hall. She frowned knowing that something was up.

"Where were you last night?!" Sango yelled jumping out from her room and pointing her finger at Kagome.

Kagome screamed from the sudden appearance before she glared at Sango, "Don't do that Sango!" Kagome put a hand over her heart as she clamed herself down. She took a final deep breath before continuing. "I told you guys, I just went over to Inuyasha's house for a while since we both didn't have anything to do." Kagome said as she started walking down the stairs to get something to eat.

Sango frowned, "You didn't tell Inuyasha where I was, did you?" she asked as she followed Kagome slowly.

Kagome shook her head, "Don't worry, I told Inuyasha that you were over at a friend's studying and doing a project. I didn't say that you were with Miroku."

Sango sighed in relief, "Thanks, Kagome. You saved me. You didn't really lie either. I mean, we did work on the project a little bit." Sango blushed slightly thinking back.

Kagome laughed slightly, "Yeah, all the times that he was concisions you worked on it. I bet that's the most concussions that he's gotten all year in one night."

Sango walked into the kitchen with Kagome, "So… why were you out so late. I mean, what were you two doing?" Sango asked with her eyebrow raised.

Kagome shook her head, "We just talked about random things and some things that are going on. After that, I had dinner with them and umm we talked a little more before he took me home. I think that's all that happened." Kagome said as she grabbed cereal and poured herself a bowl.

"You ate over…?" Sango asked with her eyes wide.

Kagome looked at Sango as she grabbed the milk from the refrigerator. "Yeah? So what?" she asked confused

Sango shook her head and turned her back to Kagome, "I never ate over at Inuyasha's house." She said crossing her arms, "You've never dated the guy and you met his family and ate over yet the one he loves never gets to see them or stay over so late as dinner. Something is seriously wrong with that."

Kagome frowned, _'Oops…'_ Kagome sighed slightly, "Sango, you know it doesn't mean anything! He told me last night that he wants you back. He doesn't want me or like me in anyway. I'm not even sure he likes me as a friend. He probably just had me over there because I'm the connection still left between you two. I guess he thinks if he can get to me he'll get to you. So don't act so jealous."

Sango glared at Kagome, "I'm NOT jealous! I don't care what he does! I just think that he should've acted more like a friend to you is all. I don't want him using my best friend to get to me." She said as she sat down at the table with Kagome, "It's almost lunch and you're eating cereal?" she asked changing the subject.

"It's good to eat anytime, like… pizza!" Kagome said laughing slightly at the look on Sango's face.

Sango shook her head, "You're an idiot sometimes." She muttered as she grabbed a piece of a cookie to nibble on while she waited for Kagome, "By the way, we're going to go to the mall around noon so I suggest that you hurry up. Unless you really want to go look at the cute mall guys looking like that."

Kagome glared and flicked some milk at Sango, "You're so mean. I don't know why I'm friends with you…" She muttered as she quickly finished her breakfast. Kagome stood up and ran upstairs, "And you only give me half an hour to get ready! What kind of a friend are you!?" Kagome yelled as she prepared a quick shower and better clothes to change into.

Sango cleaned up before getting her purse and cell phone, "I'm your best friend which is why I get to mess with you!" Sango yelled up the stairs as she laughed knowing what Kagome's face probably looked like, "Hurry up! I see Inuyasha's car down the street!"

Kagome ran down the stairs after finishing with her hair. She stopped by the door and smiled slightly, "How do I look now?" she asked as she struck a poise.

Sango laughed slightly, "G-great, great." Sango said keeping a hand over her mouth. The doorbell rang and Sango pretended to look for something, "Can you get that Kagome?" she asked innocently.

Kagome watched Sango for a few moments before she saw Inuyasha at the door. She smiled and opened the door, "Hey Inuyasha." She greeted. After he just stared at her for a few moments Kagome frowned, "What?" she asked confused.

Sango broke out laughing behind Kagome. Inuyasha finally averted his eyes, "Uhh… Y-you're… missing something…." He muttered as he blushed.

Kagome remained frozen for a few moments before looking down seeing she was in her underwear. She turned and glared at Sango, "SANGO!" Kagome ran upstairs to finish getting dressed. "How could you do that? Ugh!" Kagome yelled in frustration as she threw a shirt and skirt on. "I bet she did it cause she is mad that I was with Inuyasha alone last night…" Kagome muttered under her breath. She came back down and smiled nervously.

Inuyasha was watched Sango and casually talking to her like Kagome wasn't even there, '_Good thing it was Inuyasha. I know he wont think twice about what happened_.' Kagome thought as she grabbed her purse, "Come on guys let's go." She said as she opened the door and walked towards Inuyasha's car.

Miroku was waiting in the car in the backseat. Kagome joined him knowing that Inuyasha wanted Sango next to him. She closed her eyes and tried to relax and enjoy this, though she wasn't sure how she was going to enjoy a day filled with two guys in love with her friend. She didn't really mind though, they were her friends and she usually enjoyed being with them most of the time.

The mall was about a half an hour's drive away. The ride was full of small talk and some awkward conversations. Kagome and Sango dragged the guys to many clothing stores and spent about an hour in each. Inuyasha hated every minute of it, but Miroku enjoyed watching the girls show off what they tried on.

As they walked out of the fifth clothing store, they decided to rest and get something to eat. Sango and Miroku sat on one side of the table and Kagome and Inuyasha sat across from them. They had four different meals, but they were stealing food from each other anyways.

"…And that's how **my** ancestors discovered the ancient sacred jewel." Sango boasted before shoving a piece of teriyaki chicken in her mouth.

Kagome rolled her eyes slightly, '_It wasn't really her __**ancestors**__ that even found it. It was someone else in her ancestor's __**village**__. It was __**my**__ ancestors that actually __**created**__ the stinkin' jewel._' Kagome thought getting tired of hearing the same story over and over again. It really did get old fast.

Smiling, Kagome looked up glad to have a distraction from the love triangle next to her, "Hi Kouga." She said as she waved him over. Immediately afterwards she heard Inuyasha growl behind her, but she ignored it.

Kouga pulled a chair over and sat next to Kagome, "Hey Kagome… everyone." He greeted only briefly looking over the others before watching Kagome, "Funny running into you here." He smirked at Kagome.

Kagome blushed slightly, "I guess…" She said as she looked down for a moment.

"What are you doing here anyways? No one wants you here." Inuyasha muttered out coldly to Kouga.

Kouga glared up at Inuyasha, "What are **you** doing here mutt? You've been replaced yet you still try to get back what you lost. No one wants a half-breed like you so just get lost."

Inuyasha hit the table as he stood up, "What the hell did you call me?!" He yelled ready to kill Kouga.

Kagome stood up with Kouga placing her hands on both their chests to try and hold them apart, "Guys please… stop this." She said though knew neither was listening to her.

Sango glared slightly when all the attention went between them. She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha placing her hands over his chest and shoulder, "Come on, Inuyasha, it's not worth it. Let's just forget him and move on. There is still a few stores I want to see." She said looking up at him.

Inuyasha calmed down and looked over at Sango. He gave Kouga a last glare before he turned and walked away with Sango and Miroku.

Kagome sighed in relief when Sango broke up the fight. She smiled slightly, "Sorry about that. You know his attitude." She said as she started cleaning up the table some. She saw her friends waiting for her. She turned back to Kouga, "If you try not to fight with Inuyasha, then you can hang out with us today." Kagome suggested not wanting to be alone or leave him out.

Kouga thought for a moment before nodding, "Fine with me, as long as I get to spend the day with you." He said smirking as he wrapped his arm around her.

Kagome shrugged off his arm, "Don't starts fights either." She said as a warning before she turned and walked to her friends with Kouga behind her. Inuyasha glared at the two of them, but started walking when Sango pulled him along.

The guys took a seat as the girls started picking out things to try on. Sango was still in the dressing room when Kagome came out. Kouga complimented her, which made her blush, but Inuyasha pulled her away from everyone before she could respond, "Hey, what are you doing?" Kagome complained but motioned the others to not interfere.

Inuyasha glared at her, "Why the hell did you bring **him** along?" He asked coldly really trying not to yell at her.

Kagome winced at his tone, but quickly pulled herself together. She glared back at him, "Why is it any of **your** business who I want to hang out with. You're both my friends and I am going to hang out with my friends whenever I want. If you don't want that then just stay away. You can hang out with Sango and stop worrying about me." She said before she turned away and went back into the changing room.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment or two. Kagome didn't usually get angry at him, well not really angry. They had fake fights before, but nothing like this. Inuyasha looked towards the dressing rooms and shook his head, '_Why am I worrying about this. Kagome will probably forget about this before we leave the store._' Inuyasha thought half wondering why he was worrying about this anyways. Inuyasha sat down and waited for them to finish so they could move on.

Kagome came out in her normal clothes and sat down as far away as possible from Inuyasha. She noticed that for a while Inuyasha was looking at her confused, but she ignored him and had small talk with Kouga about nothing really.

Sango finally finished up and paid for what she liked, "So guys, where do you want to go now?" she asked deciding that maybe they had a place in mind to go.

Kagome shrugged slightly, "Let's go somewhere else. I think we've hit every store in this mall." Kagome said almost out of money to spend.

"We can go to my place." Miroku suggested

Sango leered at him for a few moments, "Doesn't seem like a perverted idea. Are you really Miroku?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Miroku put his hand over his heart in mock pain, "Ah! Sango dearest, I thought you knew me better than that!"

Everyone laughed, "Yeah, let's go to Miroku's house then." Sango finally agreed.

They started walking towards Inuyasha's car before Kagome stopped and looked back at Kouga. She sighed slightly, "I'll meet you guys there." She said as she went with Kouga not wanting him to feel left out.

Inuyasha stopped and watched as Kagome went into Kouga's car. He growled slightly before brushing it off. Inuyasha got into his car as Sango and Miroku sat in the back together. He didn't pay much attention to them though. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

AN: Hey, it's another chapter. I've been on a writer's block on both my stories, even though I have everything I need there to write out. Just been a lot happening and a lot happening at school, school wise that is. Not so much drama yet. Junior year is fun, sarcasm. I'll try to update sooner and try to make it more interesting soon. Well, ja ne from Chise


	3. A Failed Attempt

Falling For You

Summary: Original Story/AU; Kagome has been burned by her past, but can a good friend help her heal her wounded heart or will he just end up adding to the pain?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of the characters will be OOC. It will mainly be Kagome's side of things since it's based off of what happened to me and I don't live life through my friends so I don't know what they did when I wasn't there to see it. I don't own Eye of the Tiger either.

Chapter three: A failed attempt

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha: Junior 17, hanyou (Half-demon)

Kagome: Sophomore 16, ningen (Human)

Sango: Sophomore 15, ningen (Human)

Miroku: Sophomore 16, ningen (Human)

Rin: Sophomore 16, ningen (Human)

Sesshoumaru: Senior 19, youkai (Demon)

Kouga: Junior 17, youkai (Demon)

Hojou: Sophomore 16, ningen (Human)

* * *

**Last Time**:

_They started walking towards Inuyasha's car before Kagome stopped and looked back at Kouga. She sighed slightly, "I'll meet you guys there." She said as she went with Kouga not wanting him to feel left out._

_Inuyasha stopped and watched as Kagome went into Kouga's car. He growled slightly before brushing it off. Inuyasha got into his car as Sango and Miroku sat in the back together. He didn't pay much attention to them though. He was too lost in his own thoughts._

**This Time:**

The bell for lunch rang as a stampede of kids got out of their classes. Kagome went to her locker exchanging her things for what she needed. She found Sango and Miroku in the hall. She smiled, "Hey guys. I'm going to head down to lunch early. I'll see you guys there." She said since it looked like they wanted to be alone. She looked ahead and saw Inuyasha heading towards them, obviously looking for someone. _'Sango…'_ Kagome thought pretty sure that she was right. She gave him a slight wave, but he ignored it and headed right for Sango. Kagome glanced at them before walking to their table a bit upset that she was just over looked so easily.

Inuyasha pushed Miroku aside and leaned against the locker facing Sango, "So Sango, I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party with me tonight?" He asked as he pinned her so that she couldn't really get away from him without saying something to him first.

Sango frowned seeing that Inuyasha was yet again trying to ask her out. She sighed about to turn him down until she looked into his eyes, _'I guess it couldn't really hurt… It's not like I have plans with Miroku or someone.'_ she thought as she put on a small smile for him, "I guess I can do that for you, on one condition." She said not really wanting to be alone with him, even if it would be a party.

Inuyasha frowned as he rolled his eyes a bit. "'One condition'? Why the hell do you need one of those?" He asked not wanting something to ruin his hard thought out plans.

Sango frowned at his tone with her, "You keep that up and I wont go at all." She threatened.

He rolled his eyes again, "Fine, whatever. What is the condition?" he asked as he stood in front of her and crossed his arms.

Sango frowned at him, but shook her head. "I'll go with you to this party if you let me bring a friend." Sango put her arms around his neck as she leaned against his chest, "Please Inuyasha… it'll really mean something to me if you let me do this…" She said in the sweetest tone that she could make.

Inuyasha frowned knowing that she was just doing this to get what she wanted, but it was as if he couldn't get away from her charm. He sighed slightly, still a bit upset. "Fine, you can bring ONE person." He said giving in to her, again. _'So much for winning her over with some 'friend' hanging around.'_ He thought coldly.

Sango smiled and leaned up kissing Inuyasha's cheek. "Thanks Inuyasha!" She said winking at him before catching up with Miroku and walking with him to lunch to find Kagome.

Inuyasha watched Sango leave not seeing Miroku. He sighed as he walked to his locker mainly to just get some time to himself. He slammed his locker shut, "Stupid girl. Always gets her fucking way. Dammit, why do I have to love her so much?" He muttered as he stood back up and walked down the empty halls. He slowly walked to the table to join them in useless chatter.

Sango was sitting with Miroku again leaving him to sit with Kagome across from Sango. He frowned noticing that Kagome seemed to be ignoring him. '_What's her problem?_' he thought before shaking it off and looking over at Sango, "So when will I get my answer?" he asked knowing that she probably wouldn't go if she couldn't get someone else to go with her.

Sango waved her hand at him, "I already talked to some people. I can do it." She said as she turned her attention to Miroku have a stupid conversation about what she was going to wear to prom.

Prom was at the end of the school year, it was barely into school and she was already planning everything that she was going to do. Kagome looked outside since Sango and Miroku would probably be into it for a little while. Inuyasha would try to talk to them, but usually wouldn't get far since he didn't like talking about those kinds of things. _'I bet that's why Sango hasn't gotten rid of Inuyasha yet. She still plans for him to take her to prom even though they're broken up and walking on thin glass most the time.'_ Kagome thought getting really tired of these conversations, "I'm going to go, I'll see you guys after school." She said smiling slightly before throwing her food away and walking out guessing that no one was watching her.

Inuyasha watched Kagome, '_She's been acting strange lately. What's going on with her…_' he wondered as he glanced at Sango and Miroku before getting up and follow Kagome knowing Sango and Miroku wouldn't even notice that he was missing until a while later. He threw what he had left over away and walked outside. He frowned picking up a few unwanted scents. '_Great… wolf boy is here._' He thought bitterly.

Kagome pulled Kouga's hands off of her leg, "Kouga… I don't know. I have plans already… but-"

Kouga smiled, "Great! We'll go out tomorrow! I have a few movies that we can see in mind. I hope you don't mine horror films. They always seem to be great to go on a date with." He said as he kept going on.

"Shut up stupid. No one likes you and no one's going out with you." Inuyasha said coldly as he came up as he glared down at Kouga. He kept his arms crossed as he stood a few feet in front of them.

Kouga glared up at Inuyasha, but Kagome beat him to the punch. "Shut it Inuyasha! I don't want you controlling me! I can go out with who ever I want to." She said stubbornly. She stood up and brushed herself off. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Kouga." She said as she smiled at him. She glared at Inuyasha before she stomped off.

The bell rang and Kagome found her things and headed to her study hall. She was glad that there wasn't much time left until the day was over. She was getting tired of this school day already. Kagome plumped down in her chair and sighed slightly as she closed her eyes. Maybe a little rest would help everything. She leaned forwards on the desk and covered her head with her arms and hair. She frowned feeling someone tapping on her shoulder. "What?" she muttered not bothering to raise her head since she knew it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha paused a few moments thinking that she was going to sit up, but after she didn't move, he just continued. "Sango and I are going to this party tonight." He paused until he heard her groan so that he knew she was listening, "She wants to bring someone with. I mean, I finally do what you say and try to get her alone so that I can talk with her and try to get back together, and she goes and has to ruin it by bringing someone with her! How the hell am I going to do it when she has one of her stupid friends with her?" he complained as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

'_Crap._' Kagome thought as she sat up. '_Too late now._' She thought as she stretched, "Well, Sango might not feel comfortable enough to go to a strange place with you just yet. It's really soon. You have to wait for what really matters." Kagome said before she laid back down and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha watched her for a few moments. He scoffed as he leaned on his own desk and thought about how he was going to change his plans so that maybe he could get to talk to Sango alone. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "What can I do so that I can talk to Sango alone?" he asked after not coming up with anything on his own.

Kagome rolled her eyes not really wanting to talk with him right now. Not after what her tried to do with her and Kouga. "I don't know everything, Inuyasha." She groaned as she tried to relax. "You have to think of some things on your own. It won't be you unless you think of ideas on your own."

"That helps." He muttered disappointed. He leaned his head down not even noticing Kagome's annoyance. '_I don't know what to do._' He thought closing his eyes. '_Maybe I can trick whoever Sango asked to not come or to leave early._' He thought. '_Who did Sango bring…?_'

* * *

Kagome nervously pulled at her skirt trying to avoid Inuyasha's glances. She knew that he wasn't happy that it was her that Sango asked to come along or maybe it was the fact that she didn't tell him it was her that was coming along. But in her defense she had no idea what was going on when Sango asked her. Inuyasha hadn't told her about his plans. If she knew she probably wouldn't have come. She looked up at Sango's glance trying to look like everything was all right. She gave her a small smile.

Sango sat in the passenger seat next to Inuyasha who was driving. Kagome was in the backseat again trying to avoid the rearview mirror that Inuyasha was looking through to glance at her. She moved more towards the window and looked out. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. All you could see was grass and the occasional rocky patch on the countless hills.

Kagome snapped out of her random daydreaming when the car stopped. '_When did we get somewhere?_' she thought confused as they parked in a huge parking lot. She opened the door and looked around. '_I must have really been out of it._' She thought seeing that they were at a huge complex that would be extremely hard to miss.

There was the main middle building, the largest, in the middle and three smaller ones surrounding it on each side, besides the main entrance, of course. There were other entrances at the other fronts of the smaller buildings. Even from where they were in the parking lot, you could hear that a lot was going on in there. Apparently each building had its own entertainment.

Kagome trailed behind Sango and Inuyasha already feeling like a third wheel. She looked down silently wishing that she had turned Sango down. She knew that going out with Sango and Inuyasha she would end up the third wheel, but she just couldn't say no. '_I wonder what Sango does to make me agree. I need to learn that…_' she thought half paying attention to where she was going.

'_**Or maybe Sango has nothing to do with why you said yes.**_' A voice quietly popped up in Kagome's head, but she shook it off. Something hard distracted her.

"Hey, you better pay attention. We don't want to lose you in there." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome away from him after she ran into him. He smirked at her as he brushed himself off.

They were inside now. It looked bigger than it did outside and it was full with people. Kagome kept close to Sango and Inuyasha not wanting to get lost. She smiled slightly at Inuyasha glad that he wasn't as mad at her as she first thought.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand, "Come on! There's lots that we need to check out!" she yelled as she pulled Kagome and Inuyasha off towards the playground area. There were tons on things in there from blow-up obstacle courses to fun houses to just a giant slide that you have to ride on a potato sack to not get a floor burn.

Sango and Kagome squealed. Yes, they had matured so much. Kagome and Sango ran off and waited in the short line to the closes ride. Inuyasha leaned back and watched them having no plans on actually doing something as stupid as that.

It was a half an hour before Sango and Kagome found Inuyasha where they left him. Sango and Kagome both grabbed one of his hands. "Come on! You have to go on at least one ride!" Sango said pulling Inuyasha's arm.

"We won't take no for an answer so you might as well come easy." Kagome added as she helped pull Inuyasha towards the giant slide.

After forcing Inuyasha to come with them, they all ran up the many stairs to get to the top.

"Ha! I made it up first!" Inuyasha cheered as he positioned himself on the slide.

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes as each of them sat on the other side on Inuyasha. "You have youkai strength. It's no fair." Kagome complained though she let the subject drop since she wanted to have fun.

Sango grabbed Inuyasha's hand and motioned for him to take Kagome's. "Come on, we'll all go down at the same time." She said smiling at them both. "On three. One…"

"Two…" Inuyasha said already anticipating the fall where he would accidentally pull Sango into his arms.

"Three!" Kagome yelled as they all pushed off and quickly slid down the slide.

They landed in the pool of foam with a big splash. Kagome squeaked as she was suddenly pulled into a big hug. Kagome looked back seeing that it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed seeing his mistake. He quickly let go of Kagome before he went up and pulled himself from the foam, brushing off a few stray pieces that stuck to him. He grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her up while Kagome quickly pulled herself up and brushed herself off not wanting the others to see her blush. Being that close to Inuyasha seemed so right, but so wrong. She shook the thoughts from her head. '_Inuyasha would never date me._' She thought smiling at her friends. "That was fun, but I'm starving! Let's get something to eat."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Acting like a five year old takes a lot out of you." She added as she pulled Inuyasha and Kagome towards the food section in the main building.

They all grabbed something to eat and sat down. Kagome looked around seeing what else there was to do. There was the playground area that they were just in. The next building, which was in the back of the main building and across the main entrance, seemed like a dance area or more like a rave. You could hear the beat of the techno music from the eating area. Across from the playground area looked like a game room. There were plenty of games that Kagome had never even seen before, but then again, Kagome wasn't a gamer.

Inuyasha dropped his hamburger and covered his ears. "What the hell is that noise!?" Inuyasha complained as he glared around to where the source of the noise was coming from.

Sango laughed as she set down her own cheeseburger. "Someone attempting Karaoke." She said seeing the karaoke stage placed near the tables of the food court to keep the eaters entertained.

Kagome shook her head. "Be nice. At least they're up there and trying. I think it shows that they have a lot of confidence to do that and… sound that bad." She said trying her best not to laugh.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "There's a line… and she's defiantly crossing it!"

"It's a he." Sango corrected looking at the guy singing soprano of 'Baby One More Time' from Britney Spears.

Inuyasha and Kagome gave Sango looks since they both couldn't see who was singing from where they were sitting. After a minute of torture, it was finally over. Kagome rolled her eyes again. "If you guys can do better, then you two go sing!" Kagome said crossing her arms. She gave a small wink at Inuyasha before leaning back in her chair and looking at them both.

Sango fell for it. "Fine, you're on! Come on Inuyasha." She said as she ran up there and grabbed the mike.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "How the hell am I supposed to talk to her when we're on stage?! I can't sing! It's a stupid idea! Don't make me do it." He complained glancing at Sango not wanting to go up there.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she pushed him up the stage. "Just do it." She muttered as she turned to leave, but two pairs of hands stopped her. She looked back at Inuyasha and Sango. "No." she said plainly.

"If you're making me do this, then you have to too!" Inuyasha countered as he helped Sango pull Kagome onto the stage. Inuyasha handed her the mike that she tentatively took from him. Kagome blushed a little nervous, not even noticing that Inuyasha gave his mike to her so that only Sango and Kagome would be heard. They waited for the song Sango picked for them to sing.

"Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

Chorus:  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger"

Kagome and Inuyasha laugh as Sango goes out adding dances to her singing totally lost in the music. Its not long until Inuyasha and Kagome join in like the audience. Their singing was a great relief compared to last time.

"Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive

Chorus:

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

Chorus:

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger..."

The song finishes and everyone claps. Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome all blush and give a bow before heading off the stage. They sat down and finished what was left of the food nodding to the people that complimented them.

"Hey Kagome. I heard you up there and I couldn't believe my ears. I had no idea that I would hear the voice of an angel here." Said a familiar voice as he sat down next to Kagome and taking her hand.

Kagome sighed slightly, but put on a smile. "Hello Kouga. I didn't expect to see you here." She said innocently.

Kouga smiled back at her. "Then I guess that we both were presently surprised to meet each other. I'm glad that we got to meet up today after all." He looked up as he heard one of his favorite songs playing the dance room. He stood up and pulled Kagome up with him. "Come with me. I know you don't want to be here with the mutt and angry-girl. I'll show you a real good time."

"Hey!" Both yelled at Kouga.

"I'm not a mutt."

"I'm not an angry-girl!"

Kouga ignored Inuyasha, but didn't want to insult a lady especially if it was Kagome's friend. "Excuse me… I meant mutt's old play toy." He said casually as he dragged Kagome off guessing that she would have made her objection by now if she didn't want to dance with him.

Kagome waved for her friends to quiet down. She smiled at Inuyasha before turning to them both. "I can handle myself. You guys have a lot to talk about and everything. Some time alone won't kill either of you. Besides, you'll know where to find me." She said before she turned and walked to the dance room with him. '_It'll give them time to talk things over and then I won't be a third wheel and spending time with Kouga won't kill me._' She thought trying to convince herself to keep walking.

Kouga grabbed Kagome roughly around the waste and pulled her to him as he started dirty dancing with her to the face beat of the song. '_It won't kill me… but it might make me sick._' Kagome thought as she tried to put up with it. '_For Inuyasha and Sango._'

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome went off with Kouga. He watched them even though he couldn't see where they were. He couldn't get the picture of Kouga and Kagome together out of his head and it was starting to drive him mad. He wasn't sure what it was, but he couldn't stand the thought of Kouga and Kagome together. They just didn't go together.

"Ahmm." Sango cleared her throat not liking to be ignored.

Inuyasha shook his head and turned towards Sango. "Uhh well… I don't know. There's not much that we really need to talk about that we both don't already know." He started trying to remember what his whole plan was, but he knew that everything he was saying wasn't part of it. He had tons of questions to ask her! Why couldn't he get his mind away from Kagome?

Sango nodded, "Exactly!" She said relieved that he didn't bring up exactly what she feared him asking from her. She was tired of him trying to find out why she wouldn't take him back, half of her didn't even know why she didn't want him back even though he apologized so much. "I think Kagome's losing it. Come on, if Kagome wanted to be alone, then let's go see why. Maybe her and Kouga have something for each other." She said smiling since she wanted Kagome to hook up with someone.

Inuyasha just dumbly nodded and followed Sango. '_Kagome… and Kouga… together?_' he thought remembering earlier that day when she stood up for her and Kouga. '_Did she really want to go out with __**him**__? With Kouga?_' Inuyasha shook his thoughts away. He held Sango's hand since most of the people were in here dancing the night away. It was packed and hot. The extremely loud base was killing his ears and the smell of sweat was overpowering his nose making him want to faint. But one scent over them all made him stay. Sango's scent was exciting and made him want more. As long as she was here, he was here.

Sango elbowed Inuyasha. "There she is." She said as she pointed over at Kagome dancing with Kouga. She did look like she was enjoying herself, though she wasn't grinding back as much as he was to her. "Looks like she's having fun. Let's join her." She said pulling Inuyasha towards the couple. She smiled at Kagome before she leaned back against Inuyasha and copied Kagome's movements except lean more into Inuyasha's touch and lean against him.

Inuyasha slowly fell into the rhythm and pulled Sango close to him. He put his face in her neck and inhaled. He smirked feeling the usual rush, though some of Kagome's scent came through his nose and he couldn't help but feel oddly calmed. He blew it off and concentrated on his dancing.

Kagome quietly watched them. '_I guess they talked things out. It looks like they're back together._' Kagome thought as she pulled away from Kouga. "I'm thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink." She said as she left the dance floor.

Inuyasha stood up smelling that Kagome was gone. He frowned not wanting the scent to go away. Inuyasha smirked at Sango. "I'll go get you something to drink too." He said before he walked off and went to find the drinks.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I never said I was thirsty." She said shaking her head as she started dancing with the guys that had started to surround her. It was innocent dancing, much to their disappointment.

Kouga waited for a few minutes before he pulled Sango out. "Tell Kagome I had to leave." He said before he turned and left trusting that Sango would tell Kagome.

Sango shrugged. She didn't care much for Kouga, but if Kagome liked him then she would put up with him. She knew that she made Kagome deal with Inuyasha when she didn't want to have anything to do with him. She looked at her watch seeing that it was already 11pm and they had school tomorrow. She walked over to the non-alcoholic bar and found her friends sitting together drinking just plain water. Sango put herself between them. "Hey, it's getting late. Let's get home." She said eyeing them both trying to ignore the fact that she never got her drink like Inuyasha said he was getting her.

Kagome yawned and stretched. "Yeah, it's really getting hot in here and the music is giving me a headache." Kagome added since she was ready to go to sleep.

Inuyasha nodded to the girls. "All right, lets go." He said as he took them back to the car. He started the car after letting them in.

It was a rather quiet ride back to their houses. They all were tired from today's wears and tears. Sango was the first to break the silence. "You guys are both my best friends, maybe a little closer than others." She paused and glanced at them. "I would hate it if my best friend ever dated my ex. It's just not right." She said seemingly out of the blue. "Neither of you would date one of my ex's or my best friend for Inuyasha. Would you?" she asked glancing between them.

There were a few moments pause before Kagome spoke up. "Of course. I wouldn't back stab you like that Sango." She said smiling fakely, something she was an expert at. Even though she felt something tug at her heart, she would put her friends feelings in front of her own.

Inuyasha just gave a short nod in agreement since he was watching the road and not really paying attention.

Sango smiled brightly at them. "I knew I could trust you guys!" She said happily as she sat back in her seat and relaxed. She closed her eyes and rested until they made it back home. Inuyasha dropped them off before heading back towards his place still thinking about everything that happened. Even though he had the perfect chance, he messed up and didn't talk with Sango, but if just felt like it wasn't the time. But when would be the time…?

* * *

AN: hey guys. One chapter in one story done! I'm sorry it's taking so long, but my hard drive died on me and I had to get it fixed and then I had to send a thing in the mail to get the restoration disk to put things back on the laptop so it just wasn't a blank machine. Then when that finally came it turned out that it didn't have word on it and I don't know how to write on anything else that isn't word since I've usually had word for… at least 10yrsish. I can't switch just like that. So that took a while to get back on here. Then I had to get my stories back on here and get everything sorted and try to pick up where I left off. I have all that not to mention many illnesses, mental (but still not a crazy person) and physical, and loads of school work on top of that. Now I have exams and ACTs and gah! So many tests and everything! I'm so exhausted! Well, I'll update my other story in a week or two and if readers of that story aren't reading this one… then you'll find out when I'm updating that after I updated that… but my point… updating will take a lot longer than I first anticipated. Not to mention that it's a certain someone's B-day soon and even though he, who is represented by Inuyasha, ends up with someone else that isn't here yet in the story and not ending up with how it will be, maybe, in this story, me, Kagome. So it'll be a little hard for me since our friendship is a little shaky, but he's in college now so cant really blame him with that. Anyways, don't want to accidentally give away too much by telling about myself. That's all for now, ja ne from Chise.


	4. Procrastinating Health Project

Falling For You

Summary: Original Story/AU; Kagome has been burned by her past, but can a good friend help her heal her wounded heart or will he just end up adding to the pain?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and some of the characters will be OOC. It will mainly be Kagome's side of things since it's based off of what happened to me and I don't live life through my friends so I don't know what they did when I wasn't there to see it. Also some of the characters won't be as on the show personality wise since, again, it's based off of my high school drama life…

Chapter four: Procrastinating Health Project

* * *

Inuyasha: Junior 17, hanyou (Half-demon) 

Kagome: Sophomore 16, ningen (Human)

Sango: Sophomore 15, ningen (Human)

Miroku: Sophomore 16, ningen (Human)

Rin: Sophomore 16, ningen (Human)

Sesshoumaru: Senior 19, youkai (Demon)

Kouga: Junior 17, youkai (Demon)

Hojou: Sophomore 16, ningen (Human)

* * *

**Last Time**:

_It was a rather quiet ride back to their houses. They all were tired from today's wears and tears. Sango was the first to break the silence. "You guys are both my best friends, maybe a little closer than others." She paused and glanced at them. "I would hate it if my best friend ever dated my ex. It's just not right." She said seemingly out of the blue. "Neither of you would date one of my ex's or my best friend for Inuyasha. Would you?" she asked glancing between them._

_There were a few moments pause before Kagome spoke up. "Of course. I wouldn't back stab you like that Sango." She said smiling fakely, something she was an expert at. Even though she felt something tug at her heart, she would put her friends feelings in front of her own._

_Inuyasha just gave a short nod in agreement since he was watching the road and not really paying attention._

_Sango smiled brightly at them. "I knew I could trust you guys!" She said happily as she sat back in her seat and relaxed. She closed her eyes and rested until they made it back home. Inuyasha dropped them off before heading back towards his place still thinking about everything that happened. Even though he had the perfect chance, he messed up and didn't talk with Sango, but it just felt like it wasn't the time. But when would be the time…?_

**This Time:**

Inuyasha stood in his usual place waiting for Kagome to show up to school. He leaned against the wall with his head back, still thinking about his failed attempt to try to talk Sango into taking him back. He wondered why he couldn't do it. He just couldn't figure it out. He closed his eyes remembering the moment when he 'tried' to talk to Sango. 'I couldn't get Kagome and Kouga out of my mind.' He shook his head mentally, 'Kouga's bad news and Kagome's my friend. That's all there is to it.' He thought as he opened his eyes when the scent hit his nose. "Your late." He said casually as he smirked at Kagome.

She just simply rolled her eyes. "Unlike some people I can't stay up until 1am and be fine in the morning." She said putting on a cold pouting face. She turned and looked at the clock right as the warning bell went off. "Well, technically I'm not late." She argued and smirked slightly. "So therefore-Eeeek!"

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome squealed and twitched away from him. He just couldn't help himself. She was perfectly distracted and he knew her tickle spot. He waved and started walking before Kagome could recover. "Well, you heard the bell. I need to leave." He said as he started walking to his class still chuckling knowing that Kagome would have to wait at least an hour before she could give him back, if not longer.

Kagome glared at the retreating figure of Inuyasha. She'd get him back next hour. He didn't have a choice but to sit next to her in health class. She smirked as she went to her next class to plan her revenge against him.

Unfortunately for her, she had too much to do in the class. They were learning about the mechanical babies that would be the big project of the semester. Since you would have to be carrying it from class to class they were given sheets to ask if it was all right for the kids to bring the babies in the room.

Kagome waited to see if Inuyasha was meeting her at the door, but she figured that he was avoiding her. She didn't really have a plan so she was just going to have to wing the revenge thing.

When she got to health class she was surprised that there wasn't many people there, mainly her friends. She went to the teacher who was sitting at her desk reading some health article. "I need you to sign this." Kagome said hanging her the sheet.

The teacher sat up and looked at the sheet. She smiled recognizing it. "Ahh, so you're getting one of those babies?" she asked before she set the sheet down and signed her OK.

Inuyasha laughed from his seat. "Aww Kagome's getting a baby? Who's the father?" he joked as he leaned back with a smirk.

Kagome took the sheet back from the teacher and walked to her seat. "You're the father so you better hold up your weight in this relationship." She countered as she sat down next to him.

Soon the bell rang and the teacher attempted to clam the class down. "All right, fill out this worksheet and then we'll talk." She said as she passed out a few worksheets to the class. "Yes you can work with whoever." She said once she finished passing it out. "Books are over there." She finished and went back to her desk reading the same article again.

Kagome laughed and poked Inuyasha in the side seeing him jump out of surprise. "That's what you get for copying my paper!" she said before she moved to the far end of her desk trying to escape Inuyasha's revenge poking. She failed miserably when he easily stretched over and tickled Kagome back, though he wasn't as sneaky as Kagome was and he didn't let up.

"We're partners so I have every right to copy your answers." He countered not letting up. He loved these desks; it gave Kagome no chance to get away.

Kagome grabbed her sides as she tried to wiggle from Inuyasha's grasp. "S-stop!" she laughed out trying to get her breath back. She sighed once he finally stopped. What she hadn't noticed was that the rest of the classroom was already on a new topic and the teacher wasn't that happy that they were interrupting.

"You two are partners." She said simply and looked behind Inuyasha and Kagome. "You two, stop making out and pay attention. No wonder you're failing." She muttered before she walked back to her desk.

The class laughed knowing that Inuyasha and Kagome were flirting with each other whether they knew it or not and the couple behind them were known as the PDA couple. No matter where or when, you could almost always see those two making out. Of course they had a 'tragic love' story. The girl was telling her friend one day and Kagome couldn't help but overhear. Inuyasha had tried to ignore it.

Supposedly the girl's mom walked in on them in the closet together. The guy was naked and the girl was half way there. The mom called the cops and got the guy arrested since they were underage. That's why he wasn't there the day she was telling the story. She wasn't supposed to be seeing him anymore, so school was the only time they could show their 'love'.

"All right class, the person I assigned you partners with will be your partners throughout the year so if you don't like them, then get to like them since you're stuck with them no matter what." She said giving them a glare before she turned her back to them and faced the calk board.

"With your partners, you'll create three STD songs since that's what we're learning. Try to be creative. It will be a majority of your grade and if you fail you'll have to retake this class." She said giving a glance at Inuyasha since he was the only junior in the sophomore class.

"It has to be in the same beat as the song you base it after. It doesn't have to rhyme, but try to make it sound like it goes together." She said as she finished writing the requirements of the project. She wiped her hands off and smiled at the class. "Any questions? Good. You can work on it during class." She said as she went and sat at her desk. "Due Friday."

Kagome sighed as she looked over at Inuyasha. "I don't know. How do you translate songs into something dealing with STDs?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Very carefully."

Kagome playfully smacked Inuyasha's arm. "Stop with that already!" She complained as she leaned back in her seat. "You say that all the time! I don't know what you're saying." She muttered half glaring at him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, "You haven't seen that comedian!? You'll have to watch it when you're over at my house tonight. When we're working on this project." He explained as he glanced at the clock seeing that they didn't have much time left to do anything, not like they were going to do anything anyways.

Kagome gathered her things as she stood and waited for the bell to ring. She smiled at Inuyasha. "So what time are we going to work on this project since we didn't do it in class?" she asked as she leaned against the desk, but the desk she leaned on was a little on the unstable side and she toppled over.

Everyone laughed as Kagome's things and the desk fell to the floor. The teacher stood up hearing the loud crash. "Is anyone hurt?!" she asked half panicking.

Inuyasha smirked as he pulled Kagome to her feet. He had caught her right before she hit the ground. He looked over at the teacher. "Everyone's fine." He said before he picked up the desk and put it back up right as the bell rang. He grabbed his backpack and waited for Kagome to finish picking up her things. "Come on slow poke. We're going to be late if you stay in here all day." He said offering his hand to help her off the ground.

Kagome gave him a half glare though took his hand. "Well you could have helped me some." She said not noticing the desk was back up or that he was holding half her things. She walked out with him up the stairs to their next classes. They stood at the lockers between their two classes as they talked and had small talk with whoever passed by that they knew. Kagome's next class was literally right above her last one and Inuyasha's was just across the hall from her class. The only way they could be late was not showing up at all.

The musical minute played and Kagome waved to Inuyasha. "We'll talk more about the project and stuff during lunch."

"Here, take your stuff. And I don't guarantee that." He said holding out her things.

Kagome glared at him as she took your stuff. "When did you steal that from me?!" he asked since they had a joke where they would take each other's things, but usually she knew when he tried to take something.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. "Or maybe I helped you take your things to your next class after you dropped them all over the floor." He said as he turned and left to his class.

Kagome frowned seeing that she was wrong. She sighed and knew that he wouldn't take anything by it. He didn't really care about her; it was Sango he was after. She turned and went to her next class. She tried to think of some ideas to what they could do for their project.

* * *

As usual the day went by too fast and with all the distractions, they never made a plan on working on the project. Kagome sat in her room reading a book when she heard her phone go off. She picked it up seeing that it was Inuyasha. She smiled as she picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey, Kagome. It's Inuyasha."

Kagome laughed slightly, "I can read the caller ID." She said as she leaned back on the bed. "What's up?" She asked as she looked at the ceiling her book long forgotten.

Inuyasha paused for a few moments. "Well, we have that project to work on and I've got nothing going on so I was wondering if you could come over to my house?"

Kagome looked out the window. "Well, you'll have to pick me up since I have no way to get there." She said before she went back to sit on the bed.

Inuyasha nodded then realized that she couldn't see him. "Uh, yeah. That's fine. Are you home alone?" he asked as he started getting things together.

"Yeah, Sango went out with friends and forgot to tell me. Kohaku is at one of his friends houses'." She explained as she went to look for something to change into.

"All right. I'll be there in a few minutes." He said before he hung up.

Kagome set down her phone and got ready. Before she knew it, Inuyasha was at her door. She smiled and ran downstairs. She slipped on her shoes and answered the door.

"New record. You did better than last time." Inuyasha commented as he turned and lead them to his car. As soon as Kagome got into the car, Inuyasha took off back towards his place.

Kagome relaxed used to his driving now. She closed her eyes. "So did you have any ideas?" she asked curious.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. "What?" he asked unsure what she was talking about.

"Our health project. Did you get any ideas about what songs that we're doing?" she asked this time more specific.

Inuyasha shrugged slightly. "Nothing that good." He admitted.

Kagome laughed, "Well you can't really expect a STD song to be outstanding." She said as she sat up again once they were at his house. "Wow, seems like there isn't much going on for once."

Inuyasha smiled slightly, "Father is working late at work and Sesshoumaru is staying late at a 'friends' house." He explained as he got out with Kagome. "It's just us and my mom tonight." He said as he opened the door and let Kagome walk in the house first. "We're back!" He announced so that his mother knew.

Immediately after she popped out of her room. "You kids have fun and stay as long as you need to to finish that project. I'll call you when dinner is finished." She said before she went back to what ever it was she was doing.

They both nodded before heading up to Inuyasha's room. Kagome sat down on the bed dropping the few school supplies she brought with her. She watched as Inuyasha went around looking for something. "What are you doing?" she asked confused.

Inuyasha stopped and looked up at her. "Well, first we're going to watch the DVD I have of his show." ((AN: I don't remember the name of the comedian… this happened too long ago and it wasn't that amazing to me as it was to him.))

Kagome laughed not really minding not doing the project right away. She grabbed one of his pillows and put it behind herself as she leaned back and waited for him to set up everything so they could watch the DVD.

As soon as Inuyasha found it and put it in, he jumped on his bed next to Kagome and grabbed his other pillow to sit next to her leaning against the wall.

It was about two hours long about a comedian that had tons of different puppets with different voices and personalities. Inuyasha laughed at every joke and looked over at Kagome at every punch line to see her reaction. Though Kagome didn't find it that interesting, she laughed around with Inuyasha to entertain him. His laughter usually made her laugh along even if she didn't understand it or didn't find it that entertaining.

"Dinner's ready!"

Inuyasha smiled as he turned off the DVD. "Just in time." He said as he got up and they went down to eat. Kagome sat in the same seat that she had sat in last time. She half claimed it as her seat. Inuyasha took the seat next to her and as soon as everything was ready they took what they wanted onto their plates.

Kagome smiled as she ate the food. "I can't believe how good of a cook you are Izayoi!" she complimented.

Izayoi smiled at Kagome. "How do you think I got married to Inu? All men enjoy a good meal." She joked as she finished what she had and put the plates away.

Once Kagome finished she got up and put her plate away. She started getting the hang of things. She went back to Inuyasha's room and waited for him to finish the rest of the food that was sitting out. While she was waiting she started working on some ideas of songs they could probably do.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha showed up. He came over and sat down on the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked as he tried to look over her shoulder at the paper.

Kagome looked up at him. "Oh, just the songs. How are these?" she asked handing them over to Inuyasha to look at.

He shrugged. "I guess they're all right." He said as he set the paper back down. He moved and turned on the TV wondering if anything good was on. He settled on something after awhile. "I was wondering… did you have any more ideas about Sango?" he asked as he looked away from the TV and at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't know I was supposed to be thinking about ideas." She said as she looked at the TV not really wanting to talk about it.

Inuyasha looked at her for a few moments before looking at the TV. "I don't know what it is. Whenever I ask Sango what I need to do for her to forgive me she just says I already know. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. No one's giving me any help." He complained hating all the games that she was playing.

Kagome sighed slightly. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Sango's just… Sango. I don't have any ideas on ways to help that Sango won't somehow get out of." She said as she looked at the floor.

Inuyasha nodded to her. "I just… don't want to give up either." He said as he looked at the floor as well. Inuyasha looked up at the time. "It's getting late. I think you should head home." Inuyasha said as he stood up and grabbed his car keys.

Kagome nodded as she looked at the time. "Yeah, I have to finish my other homework and get ready for school tomorrow." She said as she followed him out. The car ride home was quiet. It was getting late and Kagome was too tired to try to keep a conversation.

Once back at Sango's house, Kagome got out and waved good-bye to Inuyasha. She walked inside and hung up her coat and took off her shoes. She thought that she would have made it to bed without running into anyone, but Sango was there, waiting for her on her bed. Kagome rolled her eyes, "What?" she asked seeing that Sango seemed upset. Kagome grabbed her things and started getting ready for bed.

Sango crossed her arms and followed Kagome. "Why were you out so late?"

Kagome shook her head as she closed the door of the bathroom. "I was at Inuyasha's! Relax." She said as she changed.

"What did you do there?" Sango asked through the door.

"We have a health project that we need to work on. Stop acting so suspicious." Kagome said before she came out of the bathroom. "You know nothing happened." She said shaking her head.

Sango continued to follow Kagome back to her room. "Well you were gone pretty long."

Kagome sat down in her bed. "I had dinner. Izayoi wouldn't let me get out of it."

Sango raised her eyebrow. "Izayoi?"

"Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome clarified.

Sango frowned and pouted slightly. "I can't believe that you ate over at his house and talk so casually about his parents. While I was dating Inuyasha, he **never** let me stay over at his house long enough for dinner."

Kagome just shrugged not really knowing what to say to that. She guessed that it would be a bad time to tell her that it wasn't the first time that she ate over. Luckily Kagome was saved as it was getting late and they both had school in the morning. Besides, Sango claimed that she couldn't function without at least 10 hours of sleep.

* * *

AN: well I updated. I've just had a lot of things going and stuff. So busy.


End file.
